Sage
by Tessa Sage Riddle
Summary: I'm not good at summeries but trust me to read this! Sage is the dauhter of Lord Voldemort! She is fifteen and seems to be suited to a double life, she has and still suffers silently from many aliments.


Tom watched and almost fainted as his fifteen-year-old girlfriend gave birth to their daughter, he himself was soon to be sixteen he hadn't been planing on her having a kid. "What should we name her Tom?" His girl friend asked.  
  
"You name her Sal." Tom told her.  
  
"Tessa Sage Riddle." Sal (Sally) said her sweating had made her dark hair stick to her forehead. And so Sage (as she was called) was named though Tom didn't care for the name Tessa (that's why she is called Sage).   
  
When Sal's parents learned what had happened they quickly moved to America taking Tom's daughter away from him. 'My little girl. I can't believe they could take my perfect little girl away.' Tom thought as Sal's father took his sleeping child wrapped in a soft dark blue blanket from his arms. She woke screaming and crying.  
  
Years flew by swiftly to Tom he never forgot Sage it had been fifteen years before he had noticed. Tom sat in his thrown room trying to think about what Sage would look like now, when a Death Eater dragging a girl in catching his eye. The other Death Eaters looked at her as if they wanted to devour her.  
  
"Leh me go." The girl screeched in a southern American accent. You could almost tell she had Cajon blood in her.   
  
"I found her outside snooping. She had bags with her." The Death Eater said.   
  
"Leh me go ya pig." She yelled as she stomped on his foot and head butted him at the same time. She turned swiftly into a roundhouse kick. He flew across the room she turned swiftly to stop and look at Tom. Their eyes met and she saw her eyes staring back at her. Her knee length black hair swept around her and her collar length bangs fell into her eyes, which were brown-red, the color of old blood.  
  
"Sage?" Tom asked.  
  
The girl nodded, "Yeah that's mha middle name."  
  
"Tessa isn't my kind of name Sage." Tom told her.  
  
Sage grinned. "Mha ma was the only one that liked it."   
  
"That's because your mother gave you your name Sage." Tom told her.   
  
"Ah would'a guessed that one dad. Ah'm not a idget." Sage told him.  
  
'Did she just call him dad?' Lucius asked himself. 'If I could get on her good side; I'll be on Tom's good side.'  
  
'She's beautiful. Far to bad that she is the daughter of the dark lord. She doesn't seem too bad though. I should introduce her to Albus.' Severus thought.   
  
"Can we go get mha stuff? That idget left it out side." Sage asked.   
  
"Of course my dear. Snape help her with her things." Tom asked. "Sorry Sage but I have to stay here." Sage nodded as Severus stood and began to walk toward them.   
  
Severus led Sage out of the room. "My name is Severus Snape." Severus told her.  
  
"It's nice ta meet ya Severus." Sage told him. Severus saw two suitcases and a guitar case.   
  
"That all you have?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yep that's it. Ah nevha was one that liked a lot of crap." Sage told him as she picked up the guitar case and reached for one of the suitcases.  
  
"I got it." Severus told her as he grabbed the suitcases. "These are light, do you have anything in them?"   
  
"Yeah. Nah that much though." Sage told him. Severus nodded and led her back in side. "Thank ya." Severus nodded as he let her into the thrown room.   
  
"Sage you will have a set of rooms down the hall from mine and Bixie will be yours." Tom said pointing to a small female house elf as he said her name. Sage nodded.   
  
"Bixie take these." Bixie told Severus taking the bags and disappearing with a 'pop'.  
  
"Thank you Severus you can go home now. Though tomorrow I want her to meet students in your house she needs friends." Tom told him.   
  
"Your welcome my lord. I'll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up Sage." Severus told her she nodded and he disapperated.  
  
"Snape is someone I trust most he will let nothing happen to you my dear." Tom told her. "Lets go up to your room and talk as you settle." Sage nodded and followed him up the stairs.   
  
"Ah know ma can't sing. Buh ah remember someone sang me ta sleep." Sage confessed as they walked.  
  
Tom stopped and turned to her she stepped away quickly thinking he would hit her just as her grandfather and mother's boyfriend had. "I'm not going to hurt you I never could. Your grand parents took you from me when you were about to turn one. Before that I sung you to sleep ever night you wouldn't let anyone else just me."   
  
"Ah must have gotten singin' from ya then. Since ma can't even carry a note." Sage told him as she hugged him. He rapped his arms around her a single tear falling from his eye. "Ah dreamed of what it would be like ta have a dad for so long. Kids at school made fun of me cause ah didn't know who ya were. Then ah went ta train as a witch an' everyone was scared of me. Ah didn't know why. I asked mama an' she wouldn't tell me anythin'. Grandpa told me ah was the daughter of a dark lord. Ah told him he was lyin' an' he hit me." Sage told him.   
  
"He wasn't lying I am a dark lord. I am the dark lord Voldemort. But he had no right to hit you Sage." Tom told her.   
  
"It doesn't change the fac' that it happened though." Sage told him as Tom opened a door letting her in first. "This is nice."  
  
"You should get some sleep Severus will be here early." Tom said seeing her stuff was already put away.   
  
Sage didn't answer but continued to walk around. Sage opened the door to her personal bathroom and saw her pajamas and slipped them on before going back into her room. "Dad?"   
  
"Yeah?" Tom asked.   
  
"Can ah ask ya a favor?" Sage asked as she crawled under the covers. Tom nodded. "This is goin' ta sound stupid, buh would ya sing ta me?"  
  
Tom smiled. "Yeah." He said and sat down on the queen-sized bed next to her. "I haven't sung in a while.   
  
"Ah don't mind." Sage told him.  
  
"Do you remember the song I used to sing to you?" Tom asked. Sage shook her head as Tom draped an arm over her shoulders. "I'll sing you that song then." Tom told her she nodded. "Let's see. How did it go? Oh, yes. April roses, tiny sparrows, comets bright and new all belong together, with the mystery that is you. When I see you're little face I hear a song from long ago. I think you know the many secrets I've forgotten."-She looked up at him as she listened. -"Generations through the ages joined as one somehow leading to the miracle that I am holding now. From the sky and from the sea upon a breeze you came to me, you seem to see a greater universe than I do. Sleep my baby; sleep my baby and dream of somewhere far away. Do you remember still I hope you always will keep the memory of the day the world was born."-Sage smiled trying to blink away tears as Tom continued. -"When you wake up I'll be waiting eager for you're smile. You've had quite a journey, Darling you should rest a while. When you cry we still rejoice to hear you're voice - oh yes, it's true my sweet, Sage, please understand how much we love you."- Sage was half asleep. -"Sleep my baby, sleep my baby later on perhaps you'll tell the wondrous things you've seen. More miraculous then dreams tell me about the day the world was born." Tom finished to look down and see Sage asleep like always. He sighed as he tucked her in and left. 


End file.
